Talk:The Hall of Odin
I deleted everything because it was turning into a flame war. If you have a problem with someone being on the list then add it to *THE TOP* of this page. (click the edit button) Stop all the childish editing and deleting people just because you don't like them, let this remain civilized. 1mp3h 01:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Tech, I wouldn't have even known about those silences if he didn't proceed to troll on his alt account, since I have him silenced (and, as of the third time, his alt as well). As for jama, I only see him on a couple of times a week. Regs have no lives, everybody knows that. 01:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Katare Ever think we might be in different time zones Kat? And I'm on far more that once or twice a week Jamamee 01:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Timezones don't serve much purpose when you're on as much as I am. 01:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Katare Then try opening your god damn eyes (And try posting in the right section next time) Jamamee 01:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) lets just put having PR and Jama on the list to a vote thenThe real Blood18 01:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) There's no point, as I said before, the cult of tech will win. In the interest of settling this, though, we'll test this PR2 thing. Put him on the list, if he starts trolling again within a week, he is a troll and we remove him. Deal? 01:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Katare Does that go for everyone else too Kat? Jamamee 01:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Of course. If mods have to be called on somebody, they're out. 01:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Katare Hi, i would like to nominate two people JuiceBoxx/AliceMarie, she has been here as long as i have and i would also like to nominate yabasha because he has been here a whileMcdestructor 09:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Mcdestructor __TOC__ Make an Account Hey there. Its great to see so many edits. I'm sure I speak for all the sysop when I say that we'd really appreciate if you were to make accounts. Thanks so much again for editing. c: --Xlauraluxuriousx 00:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) OK THIS MAKES ME ANGRY why did someone LOCK the article i think it deserves to be edited if u don't like what's written about YOU ,emphasize YOU, then delete but we deserve to write some stuff like adding other regulars or editing OUR OWN regular's description!!!!! FIX THIS zeektheawesome The page was subject to a temporary lock due to "excessive vandalism" (mod's words, not mine) and the permissions have been changed as well, in order to edit the page now you MUST have an account, and I believe it needs to be 3+ days old. I believe this change was made to stop people editing out large portions of the wiki unnecessarily. 1mp3h 06:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Zeeks just pissed because he isn't on the list Jamamee 09:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Protection There is excessive vandalism on this page. I frequently come back here and fix everything. I'd like to keep the protection, but if you want it off, I'll take it off. You guys have to have some sort of sovereignty.--Mattmeister 11:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC) No, leave it on. It'll just start another round of flaming Jamamee 12:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) yes please leave the security on else it will lead to another round of flaming and trollingThe real Blood18 09:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC)